Artemis Fowl Drabbles
by Kitty Rainbow
Summary: A selection of my drabbles. All genres, characters and ships. Hopefully a new one posted every week.
1. Missing

Finally, I have begun my own drabble archive! Thanks and general love to both Blue Yeti and The White Lily, for starting off the drabble archives thing, for wibbling with me over which ones I should post and for all-round writing encouragement. Also to the rest of the Crimmers, because you are awesome. 

I'm planning to post about one of these per week. And I have around forty of them already written, so I should be able to stick to that for at least a little while.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this.

* * *

**  
Title:** Missing  
**Rating:** G   
**Words:** 100   
**Prompt:** Puzzle (af100)  
**Synopsis:** You should never give Artemis a challenge. Even accidentally. 

Angeline interrupted. "Don't bother with that, darling. It's missing some pieces."

"Missing?" Artemis froze. "But I want to do it. I haven't before."

Angeline stroked his head. "As long as you know you can't finish." She departed.

Artemis didn't resume the jigsaw for a while.

.

Later Angeline saw it – as finished as possible – off to one side. Artemis was now cutting up cardboard. She smiled. Such imagination...

.

Finally Angeline saw he'd abandoned the table. Only the jigsaw remained.

Then she noticed: no holes. There _were_ strangely sunken pieces – perfect fits, matching the picture from the lid.

The jigsaw was complete.


	2. Pathetic Fallacy

I've spent the last twelve hours fighting with this site, trying to get it to upload my file to the document manager, so I hope you enjoy it. And sorry it's a bit late. 

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them.

* * *

**Title:** Pathetic Fallacy   
**Rating:** G   
**Words:** 100   
**Synopsis:** Artemis is taking Holly to a secret destination, all in the name of... what? 

Holly glanced at Artemis. "Am I not even allowed a clue?"

He smiled. "No. You're not allowed to know until we get there."

He went to great lengths to impose this: plane windows closed, blindfold when they landed.

In the dark, she thought back to how they'd met: he'd kidnapped her and held her to ransom. It was a miracle they were now off on their honeymoon and hadn't yet maimed each other.

Finally he removed the cloth. "Welcome to Stockholm."

Holly laughed until she cried.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I feel I must apologise for this terrible, terrible joke. (If you don't get it... be thankful.) 


	3. Intellectual Puzzle

I'm early this week! Hurrah! And I didn't need to borrow slime frog's fluorescent green and purple giant foam rattlesnake, because FFnet behaved itself! Double hurrah! Can I think of anything else to cheer about? No! But I'm going to do it anyway. Triple hurrah! 

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them.

* * *

**Title:** Intellectual Puzzle  
**Rating:** G  
**Words:** 100  
**Prompt:** Water (af100)  
**Synopsis:** Even now, Artemis is still scheming, and that worries Juliet.

Artemis lifted his fingers from the keyboard as Juliet laid the cup of tea on his desk. He looked up at her, smiling a smile that actually reached his eyes. "I've cracked it." Juliet knew this was the Artemis equivalent of jumping up and down, screaming.

"You weren't still working on that? But you know I don't like you being involved in that sort of business."

He glanced at the band of gold on her left hand. _Aurum potestas est._ The fire died in his eyes and he deflated a little.

"It was merely an intellectual puzzle. Don't worry yourself."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think the way in which I've used the prompt may need to be explained a little. _Water_ as in _pouring water on_ something, i.e. extinguishing it. Yes, I'm horrible. I frequently use prompts in this way. I blame my Dad's dictionary of idioms.

(And don't tell me the motto is wrong or I'll... poke you. It's "aurum potestas est" in the UK editions. And the version that appears in US editions is wrong under Latin grammar!)


	4. Failings

This drabble is, unusually for me, about Mulch. I don't normally write about Mulch - he's just not a character I'm interested in in that way. As it's so unrepresentative of my usual output, I probably wouldn't be posting it except for the fact that I really like this drabble. Why? Because it actually makes me like Mulch. So I hope you'll appreciate this move beyond my normal circle of Artemis, Holly, Juliet... 

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them.

* * *

**Title:** Failings   
**Rating:** G   
**Words:** 100   
**Prompt:** Lapse (af100)   
**Synopsis:** Mulch wasn't born a thief. Which circumstances pushed him to become one?

Mulch used to hate theft, to hate hearing the other boys talk about their loot. He preferred being with his father, who said he was good at mining, he'd go far, he was special.

Then Mother died. Father closed up. Mulch let him drink, and joined the boys at the shopping centre. They praised his nimble fingers.

Later Father began smiling again. Mulch left the boys.

But one night, Father hit the bottle and then hit Mulch. After escaping, Mulch stomped down to the centre, returning with somebody's watch.

Mulch doesn't remember this. He believes he's a thief at heart.


	5. Certainty

One review for my Mulch drabble? Wow. Well, I know not to do that again in a hurry. From now on it'll only be sappy Holly/Artemis romances then... (Kidding. Mostly.) 

**Disclaimer** Still don't own them.

* * *

**Title:** Certainty   
**Rating:** G   
**Words:** 100   
**Prompt:** Avovisto's entirely-in-future-tense challenge  
**Synopsis:** In a minute, Artemis will calmly walk downstairs. His future is certain. But he is not. 

In a minute, Artemis will calmly walk downstairs. He will sit himself at the table. He will try to ignore the empty seat and he will give his poor mother the kindest look possible.

He will eat his breakfast, but he will not compliment Juliet on it, nor will he instruct Butler as to what he will be needed for today. He will drink a glass of orange juice and he will read the paper - but he will avoid all the articles about the sinking. Throughout, he will remain composed.

In a minute, he will have wiped away his tears.


	6. Surrogate

Well, here's this week's drabble... finally. Sorry, I'm not feeling too well at the moment. Not that I'm ever feeling well, but you know what I mean. Gah. I have a stonker of an headache right now. I hope you appreciate what I put myself through to bring you this! (Oh, I'm such a little drama queen.) And now I must go and update my AF fansite.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them.

* * *

**Title:** Surrogate  
**Rating:** G  
**Words:** 100  
**Synopsis:** Juliet nurses the insane Angeline, but that means dealing with some rather strange delusions. She has to be careful not to get caught up in them too. 

.

  
In the darkened room Juliet sat quietly on the bed. "Would you like your water now, Mrs Fowl?"

Laughter. "Don't be so formal dear – call me Mother. And, no, fetch the hairbrush."

"Yes ... Mother," she said, guiltily.

Once it was in her hand, Angeline sat up and began to gently brush Juliet's hair. "Tomorrow you'll let me braid your hair, won't you?"

"Yes," said Juliet.

"And then we'll go shopping and I'll buy you lots of pretty dresses," said Angeline happily.

"Yes," whispered Juliet.

"And then we'll bake a chocolate gateau – your favourite."

"Yes," mouthed Juliet, wishing it were true.


	7. Hidden Agenda

Err... whoops. Missed a week there. Sorry! But "exhausted" doesn't even begin to describe how I feel - and my exams are coming up too. (Yes, I am just a bag of old bones, LOL.) I will try and do a special midweek update after my exams to make it up, or something.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them.

* * *

**Title:** Hidden Agenda  
**Rating:** G  
**Words:** 100  
**Prompt:** Web (personal May challenge)  
**Synopsis:** With an ocean between her and home, Juliet realises that the things not said can be more important than those that are. 

.

Juliet sat, idly tapping keys, but barely paying attention. She was waiting for something.

There it was. Flash, flash.

_TheHunter: Hello Juliet._

She typed a reply.

_QueenOfSparkles: Hey Arty_

The heartbeats crept by, Juliet wondering if she could just straight out –

_TheHunter: How are you?_

A legitimate excuse. She grinned.

_QueenOfSparkles: Great! Plane tickets booked – I'm back on the 30th!_

_TheHunter: I'll inform Butler, if you wish.  
TheHunter: It will be nice to have you back._

She sat back in her chair for a moment. Her lips twitched into a smile. For Artemis, that was a big display of emotion.


	8. Exaltation

I shan't write a long ramble this week, as I need to go back to revising for my exams which start... err, tomorrow. Scary. Wish me luck!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them.

* * *

**Title:** Exaltation  
**Rating:** G  
**Words:** 100  
**Prompt:** Upward (af100)  
**Synopsis:** At last the humans and fairies may be together on the surface. Or so Holly had hoped.

.

All around her, Holly could hear shouts of joy from the other fairies. They were gamboling, skipping, rushing to the surface. The war was over.

Once, Holly had dreamed of a day when the humans and fairies would live together, up above. There had once been someone waiting for her. But war had come, with all its hardships and intense situations, and all those did to humans. Something had happened. He wasn't waiting any more.

As a tide of other people's happiness swept Holly towards the surface at last, she thought bitterly about the irony. He had already gone upward.


End file.
